


Beyond Fear Lies Hope

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang Midorima ingin lari. Kali ini dia sadar dia tak bisa lari lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Fear Lies Hope

_“Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.”_

Kaki panjang itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan operasi menuju ke ruang ganti. Dia mengganti baju operasinya dengan sebuah kemeja putih bermerek dan mengambil tasnya sebelum berjalan ke luar ruangan. Kakinya bergerak sepanjang hari berganti dari pasien satu ke pasien yang lain.

* * *

 

 

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Beyond fear Lies Hope  
**

**MidoTaka**

 

* * *

 

Tangannya tergerak mengelus kepala anjing berjenis _Siberian Husky_ yang tengah melaksanakan acara makan paginya kali itu. Sesekali dia menyalak seolah bertanda rasa terimakasih pada tuannya itu sebelum akhirnya Sang Tuan melangkah menuju pintu luar untuk merespon bel yang berbunyi entah berapa kali.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, sebuah dengusan lolos dari bibirnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Dia akan memberikan jalan pada tamunya dan mengikuti langkah kecil tamunya itu menuju ke ruang makan. Mendengarkan ceramah Sang Tamu yang pada akhirnya akan tetap dia hiraukan.

“….. _Nii-chan_ , Kau mendengarkanku kan ?”

“ _Hmm ?”_

Sang Tamu mempertemukan dahinya dengan meja. Sosok kakak di depannya memang tidak bisa diandalkan terkadang. Namun saat sebuah tangan besar bertengger dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, Sang Tamu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pelaku dengan wajah cemberut.

“Iya. Aku sudah paham, _okay ?_ Kau tak perlu susah payah mengantarkanku makanan setiap paginya, Ruka.”

Yang dipanggil Ruka memutar bola matanya bosan. _Katanya saja tak usah,_ batinnya.

“Kalau aku tak mengirimmu makanan, yang makan pagi hanya Jun.” Sanggah wanita itu sebelum sebuah suara menyalak terdengar mendekati setelah satu mangkuk sereal anjing tandas. Jun mengangkat kaki kanan depannya ke pangkuan adik tuannya seolah meminta perhatian.

Pemilik anjing setiggi setengah meter itu kembali mendengus sebelum berdiri dan memaksa adiknya untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Dan saat protes akan meluncur dari bibir Ruka, dia hanya berujar sembarangan.

“Katakan pada _okaa-san_ aku akan menemukan jodohku di lampu merah nanti atau di pintu kereta atau semacamnya. Makanannya akan ku makan segera. Segera antar Miyuki ke sekolahnya, hari ini dia berangkat kan ? Jangan mangkir dari tugasmu sebagai ibu. Aku sudah dewasa, _‘nodayo._ ”

Di depan pintu Ruka melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tajam kakaknya. “Dewasa apanya. Awas saja besok.” Ancamnya sebelum melangkah menjauhi pelataran rumah sederhana itu. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya tersenyum geli dan melambaikan tangan. “Sampaikan salam untuk Miyuki.”

“Iya. Salam dari Shintarou  _jii-san_ Bebal !”

Shintarou menggeleng setelah memastikan adiknya sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia kemudian masuk dan menuju kamarnya, bersiap untuk menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Memasukkan peralatan yang harus dia bawa serta kotak bekal yang diberikan adiknya tadi. Membawa anjing berbulu putih hitam miliknya keluar dan menitipkannya pada tetangga rumahnya sebelum mengeluarkan mobil _hybrid_ keluaran terbaru miliknya serta mengunci seluruh pintu di rumahnya.

* * *

 

Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Anak sulung dari pasangan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di sebuah rumah sakit nasional di Jepang yang kini tengah menjabat sebagai kepala department bedah untuk anak-anak itu kini tengah memasuki ruangan dr. Shuu yang kini akan menjadi rekan kerjanya dalam pembedahan seorang anak berusia 3 tahun yang menderita Kanker paru-paru. Rumah sakit itu cukup jarang dikunjunginya. Beraada di pinggiran kota Tokyo meski di akui pria yang baru berkepala tiga itu memiliki dokter-dokter yang cukup kompeten.

Berjabat tangan dan berbicara sebentar mengenai data perkembangan pasien _pra_ -operasi, Midorima kemudian dipersilahkan untuk segera menemui pasien mereka kali ini dan orang tua pasiennya dalam rangka membicarakan kebersediannya untuk operasi yang mungkin akan dilakukan besok hari dan prosesi yang akan dijalani anak itu.

Dr. Shuu membawa kakinya melangkah menuju kamar 107. Membukannnya dan membawanya ke sebuah bilik di ujung. Dan kini dr. Shuu meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa terpaku mendapati siapa yang berada di sana.

“Mido..rima ?” Yang berada di bilik lebih lama lah yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Menyadarkan pria sebayanya yang masih terpaku di depannya.

“A..a. Takao. Err…Lama tak berjumpa, _‘nodayo._ ”

Yang dipanggil Takao tersenyum simpul. “Ah, ya. Lama tak jumpa juga. Rasanya aku bahkan lupa berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu.” Basa-basinya. Tangan pria bernama Takao itu mengelus lembut rambut hitam _ebony_ milik bocah yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

“Jadi Shin- _chan_ yang akan mengoperasi Mio- _chan_ , _ne ?”_ Tak ada jawaban. Hanya derit kursi digeser yang menandakan masih adanya entitas lain yang tadi ia ajak bicara. Midorima menatap Takao lekat. Seperti tak ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu sejak terakhir dia bertemu di universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu bersama. Hanya saja raut wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih tua dan menanggung beban yang berat di pundaknya.

Hawa canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terkadang mantan teman lama tidak selalu akan akrab ketika mereka tiba-tiba bertemu. Seperti saat ini. rasanya Midorima lebih memilih harus menghadapi kepala rumah sakitnya dibanding mendapati situasi seperti ini.

Bahkan beberapa kali pria berambut selayaknya batu zambrud ini menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Takao menyadarinya, sebelum tertawa kecil menanggapi kegugupan teman sejak masa sekolah menengah atasnya tersebut.

“ _Saa,_ kita harus membicarakan mengenai operasi besok kan, Shin-chan ?”

* * *

 

_Dan satu yang Midorima yakini, Takao tak pernah berubah di matanya._

* * *

Kala itu pukul 3 pagi. Midorima masih menetap di ruang kerja sementaranya yang sudah disiapkan oleh dr. Shuu. Matanya meneliti buku yang masih terbuka di depannya. Meneliti data yang diberikan kepadanya untuk hal-hal yang harus dipertimbangkan sebelum operasi pukul 10 nanti. Beberapa hal masih dia pelajari dan menentukan langkah yang tepat yang harus ia ambil agar tidak terjadi kesalahan fatal. Dan sungguh Midorima tak ingin _seseorang yang penting baginya_ kehilangan sesuatu yang dicintai orang itu.

Dan sungguh pembedahan kali itu adalah pembedahan tersulit baginya. Beberapa macam pemikiran berkecamuk. Bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa mengatas pembedahan kali ini ? Bagaimana kalau kemungkinan gagal lebih besar daripada kemungkinan berhasil ? Bagaimana kalau gadis kecil itu tidak berhasil melewati proses operasi kali ini ? Bagaimana kalau dia gagal dan melihat _orang itu_ kembali merasakan kehilangan ? Dan berbagai kata bagaimana yang membayangi paginya. Sungguh dia ingin menyerah dan menyerahkannya saja semua ini pada dokter lain saja.

* * *

_Sayangnya, Midorima tak bisa lari kali ini._

* * *

Pukul 8.30 Midorima hendak memasuki bilik dimana Takao Mio masih berbaring dengan baju pasien yang akan dipakaikan oleh perawat yang juga membantunya dalam pembedahan nanti. Anak itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan takut sebelum ayahnya hanya tersenyum meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya memakan waktu sebentar.

“ _Lagipula nanti yang akan menangani Mio-chan itu Shin-sensei. Jadi jangan takut,_ okay _?”_

Midorima yang akan membuka tirai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia kemudian membuka tirai itu perlahan sebelum bertanya pada sang perawat mengenai persiapan pasien mereka. Dokter itu kemudian mendekati sang bocah, menjanjikan secup _ice cream_ jika bocah itu bisa melewati operasi kali ini.

Mio mengangguk mantap. Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya pada Midorima yang dipertemukan dengan jari kelingking yang ukurannya lebih besar milik sang dokter. Midorima tersenyum sebelum Mio dibawa dengan ranjangnya keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dan saat Midorima hendak melangkahkan kaki seiring mengikuti pasiennya yang sudah dibawa terlebih dahulu, sebuah tangan menarik kecil jas dokternya. Menatapnya penuh harap disana.

* * *

_Sungguh Midorima ingin merengkuh dan menguatkan sosok di depannya._

* * *

Mio memiliki mata kelam yang indah. Hitam kebiruan. Benar-benar mirip dengan kelereng milik ayahnya. Rambutnya pun sama, hitam lurus namun sedikit kecoklatan dikarenakan gen sang ibu yang memiliki surai sewarna coklat hazel. Wajahnya sangat khas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, hidung mungil dan pipi yang penuh.

Kelopak mata Mio sudah tertutup beberapa detik cairan pembius masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Para dokter dan perawat disana sudah bersiap untuk pemeriksaan kali ini. organ tubuh anak-anak lebih tipis dan lebih rawan dibandingkan organ tubuh milik orang dewasa membuat setiap operasi bagi anak-anak lebih beresiko dibandingkan operasi untuk orang dewasa. Kadang terselip rasa tak tega ketika harus menggoreskan pisau bedah di kulit tipis bocah yang belum lama mengenal dunia ini. Tapi rasa untuk menyelamatkan mereka lebih besar daripada rasa tak tega yang mendera. Karena bagaimanapun sebagai dokter, midorima ingin membawa kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi anak-anak ke depannya. Meski takut juga sering membayanginya.

Dia berdoa seperti biasanya. Megabaikan fakta yang sejak kemarin membayanginya mengenai siapa bocah yang kini hidupnya tengah ia pegang. Memfokuskan pikirannya untuk tujuan menyelamatkan hidup gadis yang baru 3 tahun hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. `

Tahapan demi tahapan pembedahan dia ikuti dengan baik. Pemotongan pembuluh nadi dan pembuluh vena sudah dilakukan. Tahapan pemotongan organ yang terpapar sel kanker sudah mulai masuk ke proses pengangkatan. Hanya tahap terakhir, pemasangan pipa untuk saluran pernafasan. Nafas Midorima tercekat sejenak memikirkan spekulasi yang kembali menghampiri pikirannya. _Jika paru-parunya mengembang, maka ini berhasil. Dan jika tidak, ini sudah berakhir._

Nyatanya, Tuhan menentukan hal yang baik bagi usahanya kali itu.

Dan untuk perama kalinya, Midorima hampir memekik dan kehilangan dirinya di sebuah operasi.

_“Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.”_

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampan dokter berkepala tiga itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 

Takao tak pernah berpikir akan berada dalam posisinya saat ini kembali. Pertama ketika istrinya mengalami pendarahan hebat _pasca_ melahirkan anak pertama mereka dan ini adalah kedua kalinya dia duduk di ruang tunggu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Buah hatinya, satu-satunya sosok yang begitu dia sayangi saat ini tengah berada di posisi antara hidup atau mati. Dan meskipun dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada _orang yang paling dipercayainya_ , dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut yang menyergap.

_Sebelum sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dalam. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu. Serta sebuah bisikan,_ “Dia berhasil.”

Kala itu bahkan Takao lupa segalanya dan membalas pelukan pria yang lebih tinggi 15 cm darinya itu.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong jangan bunuh saya.


End file.
